Amacra
by Rionion
Summary: After her false imprisonment Amacra finds herself bound to Skyrim by the Gods and forced to fulfill her destiny. C.A/Dovahkiin
1. Chapter 1

"500 hundred gold?! Are you serious?! The skooma here is 25 gold at the most! You've got to be shitting me!", Shrydon was red as a strawberry as looked at her in shock.

"Well this isn't the watered down crap they sell in Skyrim, now is it? You got the gold or not?", Amacra flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Shrydon sagged his shoulders.

"Yes, I still feel like I'm getting ripped off though", he handed her a heavy coin purse.

She tucked it in her blouse with a smile on her face.

" Yes of course you do. Now here you go and feel free to send a courier if you run out assuming of course you don't over-", Amacra turned towards the sound of heavy metal.

"Hey you there! Don't I know you?", a guard shouted as his pace increased toward the duo.

Amacra bolted past Shrydon before he could stuff the skooma in his pants and start running himself.

She ran across the border of Skyrim without a second thought and didn't look back.

She could not get caught!

Her family may have many connections but every single city guard was not one of them.

She'd been running non stop through the forest until she finally realized the guards weren't chasing her anymore.

She started walking so she could catch her breath.

In the distance she heard shouting and clashing of swords and decided she did not want to be caught in the middle of that. She began walking back towards Cyrodiil hopefully where the guards weren't waiting for her.

"Stop there!"

Amacra turned to see heavily armored high elves approaching her fast and hostile. She didn't wait to see what they wanted to talk about before started running again. She didn't get far before she was struck with a bolt of lightning.

The pain was imaginable and she fell face first towards the ground. She was convulsing uncontrollably and it wasn't long before she lost consciousness.

"Grab the little bitch and throw her with the others! She was probably meeting them at the border as an informant to those damn Stormcloaks!", a Thalmor ordered.

Amacra's, "interrogation", was anything but an actually interrogation, they accused her of aiding the Stormcloaks, and began their torture soon after without a second thought.

Why was this happening to her? She didn't know the Stormcloaks! Over and over she told them that fact but they wouldn't listen.

She promised herself that when she got out of here she would make these Thalmor pay until they begged her to stop.

The Thalmor had no idea who they were messing with.

However because of her profession Amacra was no stranger to torture as long as she remained strong she would prevail and with her thoughts of revenge the would never succeed in breaking her.

There were definitely going on her hit list.

When she awoke she was groggy and her head was spinning she was sure she'd vomit soon. Her eyesight was blurry but when it cleared she recognized the man in front of her as another prisoner of the Thalmor just like her.

"Hey your finally awake", she heard and the vomitting began.

If she could forget all that transpired while she was interrogated she would in a heartbeat. Like the horse thief said she didn't belong here! She wasn't even from here! It was obvious looking at her that she held no ties to Skyrim she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but those damn Thalmor didn't care they'd make any excuse if it meant they could do as they pleased to whomever they pleased the bastards!

They arrived at the end of the line and it was there she witnessed the countless deaths of an entire town and a dragon so ferocious it haunted heeven while she trying to escape. she couldn't get his eyes out of her head she was sure he had looked right at her. However she had to be strong if she was going to make it out alive with Hadvar.

The trip to Riverwood was bleak, although Amacra made it out alive physically, mentally she was a mess.

Amacra had never killed before.

Now she had killed countless people. She didn't know if she could handle it. Yes, she tortured or watched and sometimes deals went bad but never to the point where she had to kill anyone.

During the walk Hadvar attempted to persuade her to join the Legion but those bastards almost got her killed and she would never forget that cunt who disregarded the execution list, never.

But she wasn't a fan of the Stormcloaks either. They started a war because Talos was banned? Did she hear that right? The Empire screwed the Nords over with the signing of the White-Concordat but was it really that serious?

Couldn't they be like the worshipers of Dibella? Worshipping in secret in fear of being discovered.

Talos to her was like any other God; heartless, useless, unreliable and just a complete waste of to worship.

They made it to Riverwood without her even realizing it.

Amacra left Alvor's house with a weak smile but an hour after she began her trip to Whiterun she was kneeling on the ground with her hands in her face crying, talking to her self, and trembling terribly. It was uncontrollable and unattractive.

She wasn't a soldier!

She couldn't handle this!

She'd never forget the people she seen tortured, the burning of flesh, the screaming, the screaming had been the worst, and the killing she'd done.

That was the least of her worries though dragons were back and they seemed to have a vendetta against Skyrim.

She had to get out of here!

Back to the Imperial City with her parents, her lavish jewelry, her borderline extorted skooma deals that basically ripped off everyone, she had to get back home.

Amacra decided then and there that the Nords could go screw themselves in the ass!

Fuck Talos!

She wasnt't a courier.

She wasn't a soldier of any sort either.

She was drug dealer.

She was going back to the Imperial City.

She was going home.

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed it. It seems a bit rushed i know but I just wanted to get through the Helgen experience as soon as possible. I haven't decided whether she will join the Stormcloaks or the Legion but it'll definitely be awhile until she has to make up her mind. Any thoughts?

Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls and won't be making any profit off this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Amacra wiped the tears from her face she wasn't one to cry but the interrogation she indured and the aftermath of Helgen was getting to her she'd never been forced outside of her comfort zone. She'd never been forced to do anything, she was an only child, and prime example of why parents shouldn't spoil their kids rotten.

Her journey to Cyrodiil began west, she walked as fast as she could and tried to look as menacing as possible. Amacra needed no warning of the dangers a lone woman, armored or not, could get herself into. If she had any more money she'd by a horse but the Gods loved the suffering of Men and so she was forced to walk.

Along her journey Amacra encountered countless wolves and other sorts of creatures but no real dangers thankfully.

Helgen weighed heavily on her mind throughout the journey, should she stop being selfish for five seconds and warn the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragon?

She knew the answer but she wanted out of Skyrim before anything else happened. Call it intuition but whenever she thought about delivering the message she would a get terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach warning her that if she did she would be trapped and would never be allowed to leave Skyrim.

If being a skooma dealer taught her anything it was to trust her instincts no matter what.

"Hey there! You got to pay the toll!", a bandit shouted at her.

Was he alone or were there more waiting to attack her?

"What toll?", Amacra looked around the area.

"To walk on my road of course, now pay up, or do you want to start a problem?", he put his hands in his sword.

Her killing in need had ended hours ago but she couldn't let this man take what little she had.

Money was critical to her leaving Skyrim, she needed it!

She placed her hands on swords as well, what could his fur armor protect anyways? She was covered from head to toe and figured she had more of a chance at winning. Unless of course he was a master swordsman then she would die and all her problems would Be solved.

"Do you have time for this? I'd be to much of hassle. Let's go our separate ways, yeah?", Amacra bluffed her ass off.

"Screw that! I've got plenty of time to hassle with any woman on the road by herself, now give me the coin or do you wanna fight for it", he smirked as he unsheathed his sword and took a few steps closer.

His comment struck a nerve, any woman alone on the road? Was he a rapist? Air crept up her throat but she had no words she just wanted to shout at him.

Amacra pulled out her swords and stepped back a few steps.

"Only way your getting this coin purse is over my dead body ", she stood her ground.

"Oh I won't be killing you before I've had my pleasures first and the gold of course", he ran towards her after his threat.

She wasn't as trained in the art of fighting as much as she should've been considering her profession but she knew enough to know when an opening was staring her in the face. The bandit lifted his arm all the way up to strike her but he never got the chance as she plunged her sword in his lower abdomen. Once she pulled out her sword from his guts he immediately fell to the ground but she wouldn't let him die just yet. Amacra knelt down and began healing the man up to the point he wasn't going to bleed to death.

"Why?", he held his hands to his stomach and looked at her.

"I won't be killing you until after I've had MY pleasures and of course your coin", she smirked and hit him with the hilt of her sword.

Being a drug dealer Amacra was no stranger to torture perhaps her, "interrogation", from the Thalmor was karma but she'd repay the favor once she was back at home with the vast amount of resources at her disposal.

It was hard but Amacra had her bandit gagged, tied, and staked to the ground not far from the road he had tried to steal from her on. It was dark by now and the only light source was a single torch she'd held in her hand.

It had been a long time since Amacra had to do the dirty work herself.

She began her assault by pacing around him as he screamed and cried in his gag.

"You like to steal, rape and kill, huh? Well I love the sounds of people screaming too but it gives me a different sort of pleasure I suppose. Now shall we begin?", Amacra placed the torch between the crack of a large rock.

She began by cutting off his clothes with her dagger violently she even cut him a few times while doing it. When she was finished she began carving words of description into his skin.

He began to scream immediately, he tried with all his strength to get loose of his bindings but Amacra was no amateur, he would not be getting free unless it pleased her.

"Move again and I'll kill cut deeper", she placed her palm on his chest before proceeding.

He still screamed but his squirming ceased all together.

When she was satisfied with her work on his chest she moved lower.

"I suppose I shouldn't let you keeps this after all the things I'm sure you've done.", Amacra kicked him in the groin.

At this point his screaming could probably be heard on the road if anyone was around. Amacra walked over to him and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"I'm sorry! Please don't do this! Fuck! You've done enough I swear I won't do it again!", the bandit cried after his plea.

"Sorry? I'm sure your sorry doesn't mean anything to the poor people you've encountered. As if I could trust your beaten apology!Killing isn't something I usually indulge so I won't I kill you bandit I'll let the wolves and lions have that job.", she put the gag back over his mouth.

Her cut to his groins was anything but clean. Her dagger was dull and rusted if he didn't die from the blood loss while she was hacking away at him he would surely die from a disease. She healed him as soon she finished her work and she was actually quite proud of herself.

Until this point she had no control over what was happening in her life. She reveled in this moment and took a deep breath and a long thought. How could she let things get out of control?

It wasn't like her!

Amacra was smart, clever, and confident.

She had been imprisoned, wrongly accused of helping Ulfrin Stormcloak try to escape, and nearly executed but she had to regain control her life!

Funny how torturing a man could give her perspective.

What was she thinking walking to Cyrodiil with little to no money? She had plenty of clients in Skyrim who'd buy now and await shipment once she arrived back home or any other alternatives but she wasn't going to struggle. Amacra had never struggled for anything until her imprisonment. She was done being weak! Her parents would be so ashamed if they could see her right now. She was not going back home crying.

After her thinking she grabbed what little she had and some of his as well.

"If you survive this somehow I hope you've learned your lesson", were her last words to him.

With her thoughts she realized she was no longer a prisoner to the Thalmor and Legion,she had been unbound, she was free.

She had to remain strong as she always been before coming here.

She couldn't let anything else get out of control.

She had to get to her skooma clients as soon as possible.

Amacra walked towards the road and began her journey to Whiterun.


	3. Chapter 3

Amacra was tired, filthy, and hungry, where was the bandit camp? She was sure the Nord had said he stayed West of Whiterun.

She clenched her fists.

The town was staring her in the face, should she go and deliver the message? Perhaps they would pay for the information she had.

No!

The back of her mind screamed at her.

Dont go! Find the bandit and get out of Skyrim!

Amacra was frozen she didn't know what to do, on one hand there was the bandit Xander who was a long time client of hers and she was sure that he would pay for another shipment, if only she could find his camp. On the other hand was Whiterun, a town in need of warning but what would she gain from delivering the message?

No, she had to find Xander, he was definitely a guaranteed money maker, and then she was out of here.

Amacra started walking again with only her thoughts as company.

"Dovahkiin", Amacra turned around frantically someone had whispered in her ear just now.

Was this freezing weather making her lose her mind?

She didn't see anyone around her.

"Hello?", she cast a flame spell in her hand, "Whose there", she kept turning around making sure no one was behind her.

Yep, it was official she was crazy, she was talking to herself in broad daylight now, she needed to get out of Skyrim and fast.

Her walk continued on for what seemed like hours until something glorious caught her eye.

The bandit's camp West of Whiterun just like Xander said.

She would have run towards them but now was not the time to appear desperate.

"Just here searching for new clients to sell to", she practiced her lie.

She wish she didn't look so filthy at least then it would be believable.

"Well what do we have here?", Xander stood up as well as his comrades, "You lost Princess of Skooma?", he approached her.

"I told you never to call me that! My name is Amacra and I liked to be addressed as such", she took a seat on a bench nearby.

"Aye but what are you doing here? More importantly what are you doing here alone?" He gestured the others to give them some space.

"I'm in Skyrim looking for more clients but I figured since I was passing through Whiterun that I stop by and take your order as well", she flashed a smile at him.

"No need your parents already delivered a shipment it should be here in a week or so", he chugged the rest of his drink.

Oh no...

Oh fuck.

What the hell was she going to do now?

Something foul had caught her nose then.

"What are you cooking?", she covered her nose.

Xander looked at her solemnly.

"We're burning one of our comrades he was found dead yesterday", he refilled his cup.

"Skooma?", she finally caught sight of the fire it was away from the camp so she hadn't noticed it right away.

"No, seems like revenge from a girl he must've raped or something of the sort found the word rapist and other choice words carved in his chest. Poor guy was staked to the very ground looked like he broke one of his arms free from the stake but bled to death afterwards.", Xander took another drink and shook his head.

Her heart was pounding.

Would they some how magically know it was her?

Now paranoid she was just being paranoid.

"Tough, I'm sorry for your loss, well I have to get going now", she rose quickly from seat.

"Where's your entourage?", he placed a hand on her arm.

"In Whiterun replenishing supplies we sort of ran into trouble on our travels", she pulled her arm away.

"Really? Because I saw a poster of you when I went to Cyrodiil after you didn't show up with my shipment and your worth a lot of coin, one million gold to be exact", Xander put his hand on his hilt.

Well that's one way to get home.

"Maybe I could even talk the boys not to hurt you to much on our way there", he pulled out his sword and stepped forward.

Damn.

Amacra cast a flame spell towards Xander and begin sprinting towards Whiterun.

Talo's balls she could not catch a break!

She cast a flame atronach behind thank the Gods for magic or she'd be dead a long time ago.

However Whiterun looked so far away and she wasn't the best of runners and magic wasnt going to help her that at her level she was definitely going to need to stop.

"Dovahkiin"

She clenched her eyes shut she had to concentrate on one thing at a time.

She turned around to see the bandits being attack by wolves and lions.

Where did they come from? Now was not the time to question miracles Amacra!

She kept running and didn't look back.

It was awhile before she got the to the gates of Whiterun and when she finally got there she had her hands her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Official business only", a guard approached.

Her ears were hot and ringing.

Her throat was burning and dry.

Amacra put her hands on her waist before she spoke.

"I was at Helgen and I've got some news to deliver to the Jarl.", she started coughing afterwards.

"Sounds official alright you can come in but don't start any trouble", the guard turned around and opened the gate.

Turn around now!

Her thoughts pleaded for her to leave.

Amacra closed her eyes and against her better judgement she walked through the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

The town of Whiterun was bustling with people as she walked towards Dragonsreach. The smith woman, the Redguard who would surely make it on her list if he made another sly comment, the merchants, and the guards...

Amacra made sure her helmet was secure every time she passed one. If the guards were anything like the ones in Cyrodiil then they all probably knew she was an escapee from Helgen and they probably knew all her crimes in the Imperial city aswell. She always wondered how they ALL knew everything the moment you walked in the city but she had to keep hidden for her own safety.

Hard, the life of a criminal.

While she walked she took solace in her own thoughts.

What if they threw her in jail the moment they realized she was in Helgen as a prisoner?

Or worse...

Tortured her for information.

Amacra let her thoughts grimly be reminded of the hell the Thalmor had put her through and although she had survived she would never forget. Once she was home all would be repaid times ten.

She arrived at the doors of Dragonsreach without even realizing it.

Should she turn around?

Was this a horrible plan?

Perhaps she should travel to Riften where more of her clients were for sure.

She shook her head.

No, the clients of Riften weren't the most wealthiest and bought from her only as a treat to themselves. No, Riften was no guarantee.

Neither was this though! And it could possibly be dangerous!

"You coming in or not?", a guard patted her on the shoulder.

Now or never.

"Yes, sorry.", she walked through the doors and by the Gods she felt a feeling she never thought she'd feel again.

Warm.

It was probably hot to these damn Nords but she'd take what she could get.

She made her way towards the Jarl who appeared to be in a heated discussion.

As she made her an angry looking Dark Elf approached her.

Why did Dark Elves always look so angry?

"The Jarl is not to be disturbed", she had her sword pointed towards her.

"I've come with news about the dragon attack in Helgen", she prepared herself to cast a frost spell.

"Alright I suppose the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.", she sheathed her sword and turned around towards the Jarl.

Amacra relaxed her hands in response.

"Jarl Balgruuf this one has news of Helgen", she pointed towards Amacra.

Amacra walked up the steps and stood in front of him.

"What news do you have of Helgen?", he looked at her closely.

"Well a dragon came and destroyed it completely Sir", she licked her lips.

By the Gods she was filthy.

"Excuse me?"

"I said surely that can't be all to the story", the Jarl pressed.

"Well Sir the dragon appeared right before Ulfric was to be executed and last I saw it was headed this way", her heart was pounding she almost ratted herself out.

"Ulfric, should have known he'd be mixed up in this mess. Thank you for doing the honorable thing and delivering the message.", he nodded before speaking to his adviser about the dragon.

That's it? Are you shitting me? Not even some coin?

"Excuse me Sir", she approached further.

"I haven't forgotten about you dear, if you have the time I think you could help me with something else now that we know dragons are a real issue."

Fuck.

"Of course Jarl Balgruff anything you need", she grinned.

Amacra stared at ceiling from the bed she was given to sleep for the night. Hopefully the message she sent the courier with would reach her parents within a week then she'd be out of here.

Bleak Falls Barrow...she almost fainted when that pompous ass said it. It was the very place Hadvar had pointed to on their way to Riverwood, the place that gave him nightmares, and the place she would venture to tomorrow.

Amacra wasn't a prissy girl to afraid to get dirty but she definitely was no adventurer, risking her life dealing skooma was enough, and now she would be forced to enter some dark place filled with danger just to retrieve something that may or may not be there.

Needless to say she didn't get a wink of sleep that night.


End file.
